zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Resisty
The Resisty is an organization created to overthrow the Irken Empire. They consist of various alien species, presumably those whose planets have been conquered by the Irkens, probably during Operation Impending Doom 1 before it was destroyed by Zim. The Resisty make their first move with the last known Vortian ship, using it to confront the Massive in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. They attempt to blow up the Massive's sidepods, which captain Lard Nar explains is full of snacks, the ship's one weakness, and the Almighty Tallest's favorite food. The Resisty fire at the sidepods, although miss when the Massive loses control, thanks to Zim, attempting to bring his greedy leaders to Earth to witness his new plan to wipe out the human race, involving a brain eating parasite. Actions The Resisty attacked the Irken Armada with a Vortian ship which was armed with 4 laser blasters on the tips of its wings as well as one larger laser cannon at the back of the ship. The cannon is a hovering ball at the very back of the ship. It was no match for the Irken Armada. It has the power to carve lettering into the Massive's hull ("RESISTY ROCKS!"), and small dents, but not enough force to pierce the Massive's side snack pods. Their plan was to pierce a hole into the Massive snack hull so The Almighty Tallest would have no snacks, weakening them as well as being then able to feed the "growing resistance". As they introduce themselves to The Tallest, The Tallest start to power up their cannon to blow them up, but right when they were about to fire, Zim takes remote control of the Massive and begins trying to fly it to Earth. When the Resisty crew members had to abandon ship after the faulty power cord of the Massive is transferred into their ship, they left via the ship's escape pods. The Vortian ship has "shrinky self-destruct" technology, which was put to use when it was caught in a pull towards Earth. Instead of allowing potential enemies to gain Vortian technology, Lard Nar opted for allowing the ship to shrink until it disappeared. The Resisty logo can be seen in various places: Lard Nar's control panel, on the Shrinky Self-Destruct screen, on the back of the Vortian ship, and on the front of the escape pods. It appears to be the kid from The Frycook What Came From All That Space giving a thumbs up. The logo is sometimes accompanied by the slogan "RESIST OR DON'T" (much like the restaurant "Eat or die", changed from "Eat or Don't", from Jhonen Vasquez's comic I Feel Sick). Members Lard Nar Main article: Lard Nar Lard Nar '''is a Vortian from the conquered planet of Vort. He is the captain of the Resisty. He commands the ship from a chair attached to the wall by a mechanical arm, allowing him to swivel around. Back in the day, Lard Nar worked for the Irkens in a military research station on Vort. He was part of the design team for the Massive, along with the Vortian who became Prisoner 777. Shloonktapooxis Lard Nar's right hand cone, '''Shloonktapooxis mans the laser cannon and makes useless, comic-relief comments. He is presumably second in command. He thought the "Pirate Monkeys" was a good name for the resistance. He's in charge of firing the lasers when the Massive first loses control. He also has the ability to levitate, however how he does this is unknown. He does not appear to have any limbs. He can be seen in The Frycook What Came from All That Space. His species' name is unknown. Spleenk Spleenk is a Resisty member of an unknown species, although his planet is likely to be conquered, as he has a strong hatred for the Irken Empire, as do the rest of the Resisty. Spleenk is full of bad ideas which Lard Nar uses for some reason. He suggested attacking the Massive, which almost got them all killed, and he also suggested the name "The Resisty" for the resistance, which Lard Nar used. Spleenk appears to have four arms. Spleenk may be third in command. Ixane This alien named [[Ixane|'Ixane']] wears a cloak that obscures what it looks like. She is the only Resisty alien besides the vomity blob that is clearly female. She looks humanoid, although her skin color is unknown, as she is always in her cloak. Names unknown This member of the Resisty is a little green blob who vomits all over herself all the time. She looks similar to the mascot of the restaurant Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster, and thus is possibly from the same species. She also makes an appearance as a customer in The Frycook What Came From All That Space. ---- This member of the Resisty has 3 heads. He set the blob guy upright after it fell over. He worked with Lard Nar and Zim in a science research lab. He also appeared in the angered crowd at the register in The Frycook What Came From All That Space. ---- This member of the Resisty is a bug-like alien with 4 legs and no arms. Its appearance resembles a more insectoid version of the Irkens. ---- Another member of the Resisty looks like a deformed Irken. He could possibly be the smeet that Zim shoved up a chute soon after his birth. ---- This alien lacks a head, but has its brain floating where its head would be. Its brains have many stimulant inputs. It is one of the first Resisty that the camera pans in on, manning the controls on board. ---- This alien race is very robotic in appearance. There are at least 2 of them on the ship. They also hover. They are usually seen with the spider-like people. ---- There are a good deal of these spider aliens on the Resisty ship. Spleenk pushes through the crowd of them whenever he has something to say. This would've been a generic running gag had the show continued. They appear to be totally expressionless. ---- A few big-headed cloaked aliens sit at consoles. One of them activates the shrinky self-destruct. They seem to have hoods, but it's unclear. They have points on the end, making them look similar to Dib. Meekrob In the cancelled episode Invader Dib, it was to be revealed that the Meekrob were in league with the Resisty, as the Meekrob are sworn enemies of the Irken Empire, and are currently fighting in a war with them on their home planet. References for Images and Information http://www.thescarymonkeyshow.com/encycloaliens/shloonktapooxis.htm Category:Males Category:Minor Characters